


Drinks from Strangers

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Christian Kane, Alpha Jared Padalecki, Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: spn-kinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gangbang, Jared Padalecki is a party favor, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jensen Ackles, Omega Misha Collins, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Supernatural Kink Meme, Topping from the Bottom, don't take drinks or drugs from cute strangers, don't take drugs or alcohol from cute strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After all of the safe-sex lectures he's endured growing up, Jared should know better than to accept a drink from a stranger at a party - even one from a super-cute omega with spiked-up sandy brown hair, piercing green eyes, and the world's most award-winning ass.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Other(s), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Drinks from Strangers

After all of the safe-sex lectures he's endured growing up, Jared should know better than to accept a drink from a stranger at a party - even one from a super-cute omega with spiked-up sandy brown hair, piercing green eyes, and the world's most award-winning ass.

When the stranger - Jensen - suggests that they leave the party after about 30 minutes, Jared finds himself nodding along in agreement. It doesn't occur to him not to, actually, or even to let the folks he arrived with know he's leaving, which is a little strange, but he doesn't think anything of it at the time. Outside, they run into a friend of Jensen's. When the new guy - a cute black-haired omega named Misha with stunning blue eyes - suggests that they head to another, more exclusive party, Jared finds himself agreeing to that, too. And when Misha slips a tiny blue pill between his lips and kisses it into Jared's mouth, and Jensen hands him an open bottle of water with which to wash it down, that seems natural, too.

After that, he doesn't remember much of anything for a little while.

* * *

When he wakes up, his first thought is that he must have passed out at the party, because he can hear it going full-tilt all around him.

His second thought is to wonder when, exactly, he'd gone into rut.

There's a sweet, wet hole bouncing up and down on his cock, grinding into his quickly forming knot, and another hole pressing down over his mouth, slick dripping down to coat his tongue as he frantically licks at it. He'd like to nip and suck at the O's soft, succulent skin, but he can't; there's some kind of round metal thing in the way, keeping his mouth open and blocking his canines from descending. He doesn't know who either of the Os are, or when he started having sex with them… or they had sex with him. And even if there wasn't a sweet omega hole riding his face, he wouldn't be able to find out - there's some kind of fabric over his eyes in the way.

Heat courses through his veins as his knot inflates and he surges forward to bury himself as deep as possible in his partner's hole. Or attempts to, anyway. When he tries to move, to buck up, he finds he can't shift at all.

Why-?

And then the omega riding him squeezes down around his knot, forcing sweet little whimpers out of herself as she ties to him. It hurts a little when her pussy lips clamp down, and he realizes this must not be his first tie of the evening.

As the overwhelming need to thrust ebbs, Jared becomes resoundingly, pulsatingly aware that his pants are around his ankles, and that his ankles are tied to the sides of the bench he's lying on. His arms are pulled above his head and also tied to the bench. When he tries to tug at his arms, the omega riding his face leans forward and pinches his nipples painfully, pressing their hole over his mouth and nose until he has no choice but to start licking up their sweet musk again to get them to move so he can breathe.

"This is the best one you've found yet," the omega riding his mouth says. He thinks it might be Jensen's friend, the blue-eyed O, based on the low, gravelly voice.

The O locked on his knot squeezes him tightly, enticing him to thrust up as best he can. "Mmm, yeah, he's so responsive!"

Another hand reaches in behind her to fondle Jared's balls. "And so full, too - look at the size of these melons, I bet he'll be able to keep on knotting all night."

Then a voice to one side laughs and says, "That's the idea."

_Jensen_.

"Best part is, he's shooting blanks," Jensen continues, and Jared feels a little violated, because how– "I found his updated birth control implant information in his wallet. God, I _love_ these goody-two-shoes alpha freshmen that come here all wet behind the ears." He laughs. "Wet everywhere else, too, now, the way you an' Mish are goin' at him."

"Don't be a jealous bitch," Misha says, grinding himself against Jared's chin. "You'll get your turn soon as Vicky gets off."

"Actually," Jensen drawls, "I got an order for a BJ shot coming up next."

Vicky laughs. "Oooh, gonna pump it by hand?" Her cunt squeezes down around Jared's knot with a few more ripples of contractions, nursing at it as she slowly unlocks.

"Nah, not with the line we've got waiting," Jensen says. "Everyone wants a piece of this one, so I'll do it the fast way."

"I can't blame them," Vicky says, like Jared's not even there. "His knot's divine. One of the best you've found for us yet." Then she lifts off of him with a wet _pop_ , his cock slapping against his stomach as she swings her leg across him and dismounts. He can hear her land lightly on the ground next to him. A moment later, her breasts brush against his belly as she leans over and presses a sweet kiss to the head of his cock.

"Good boy."

Even though he just came, Jared's cock is somehow furiously hard, straining up to reach the O that's out of reach, and it's about that time he realizes that this isn't a normal rut, Misha slipped him a rut drug. Every alpha gets warned about them in high school, and how they're only meant for alphas with erectile problems. For a healthy alpha, rut drugs mean an excruciating erection that lasts days – or even worse, weeks if you don't have an O to help milk it.

He's in a terrible situation – but at least, he's in the best place to get through it.

Above him, he can hear the two omegas, Vicky and Misha, making out while Misha rides his mouth. Outraged, he fights against his instincts and stops straining to lick more of Misha's sweet honey, because fuck them, he didn't ask for this.

The slap to his balls comes out of nowhere, and leaves him whimpering and breathless. Before he can even begin to recover, a small, well-manicured hand wraps around them and squeezes warningly. It's only a few seconds, but it's excruciating.

He starts licking again.

"Good boy," Vicky says, syrup-sweet, and tugs on them again to drive the point home.

Over his face, Misha's thrusting gets more frantic as he grinds down into Jared's mouth. The two omegas are making out again, and he can tell that Vicky is using her free hand to fondle Misha's small omega cock.

Right as Misha begins to come, his thin fluids spurting out over Jared's chin and chest, something cold and plastic presses against Jared's ass. He tries to flail and throw himself away from it, but there's nothing he can do.

"Do me a favor and lift his balls a little higher, Vic?" It's Jensen again. The plastic intruder presses inexorably in - a lot smaller than Jared was afraid it would be, but still uncomfortable and _alien_.

"Alright dude, this might feel a little weird, but it'll be over soon so just hang in there." Jensen's voice is warm but clinical, like a farmer talking to a pet goat. Between Misha's thighs clamping down on his head and the weird feeling like he needs to pee when the plastic presses up at some spot inside his ass, it's hard for Jared to concentrate enough to really understand what's happening.

Then the plastic begins to buzz, and he can't think anything at all. He's coming - he thinks - but it doesn't feel like anything he's ever experienced. He realizes distantly that Misha's gone, and he can suddenly breathe again, but all he can do is pant and shiver as his orgasm seems to wash across his entire body. Come spurts out of his cock again and again, and he can feel a hand directing its flow, like it's some kind of beer tap.

_Cum on tap_ he thinks hazily.

The plastic stops vibrating and withdraws, leaving Jared feeling floating and disconnected. Jensen pats his hip and says, "Good job" and walks away, yelling something about a cleaner. And then, for a moment, he's alone.

It's surreal, being naked and somehow still erect despite the multiple orgasms, in the middle of a party he can hear but not see, like he's just another piece of furniture. The room is full of omegas - he can smell them, and even though he should be trying to escape, even though he knows he's basically been drugged, abducted and assaulted - after everything that's happened, his body _still_ wants to fuck them.

Jared's distracted enough by Jensen yelling something about "alpha's milk martinis" that he doesn't notice he's no longer alone until a bottle's squeeze top lid presses against his lower lip. A few seconds later, water squirts down his throat, washing away the taste of Misha's slick. He swallows it eagerly, lapping at the stream as it flows.

The water stops after a few moments, and then something cool and moist presses against his forehead and over his cheeks - a washcloth, maybe? It moves over his face and body, wiping away the sweat, fluids and heavenly aroma of omega.

Then he hears Jensen yell, "Matt, blow job with a happy ending? You're up!" Moments later, an O places his hands on Jared's thighs and licks his cock like it's the world's best lollipop before engulfing it with his mouth with a happy baritone moan. Jensen taps on what Jared realizes is a thin band at the base of his cock and tells him, "Just undo this when you're ready to enjoy your alpha shot. He shoots like a fountain, so be careful, or you'll choke!"

Another body seats itself on his face, a female O who lines up her clit for Jared to worship with his tongue as she giggles and squeals, "Giddy-yap!"

And then Jared's ability to think clearly vanishes in a haze of lust and omega pheromones as it starts all over again.

After a few hours, Jensen takes pity on Jared's exhausted tongue. There's a strange pinching sensation in his neck, and he feels all his muscles relax - except his cock, which stays as damnably erect as ever. Then he's lifted up bodily and dropped down onto some kind of reclining platform, and his legs swiftly refastened to its base. Next, his arms are fastened, this time down by his sides. And then he feels something flat and heavy seated atop his belly.

"Try to get some rest before your next shift." A hand pulls his blindfold off, and then the footsteps recede. By the time his eyes adjust to the dim light, he's alone.

Well, not exactly alone. He can see an alpha to either side of him, strapped down on their own platforms. Each of the platforms intersects with the wall - their legs and waists are on the other side, out of view. He doesn't understand why at first until he feels another O clamber up onto his lap and seat themselves on his cock.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable," the alpha to his right says. He's a short, shaggy-looking fellow with long hair and a goatee who looks a little like a cowboy. Jared thinks maybe he's seen him around campus somewhere. The guy smiles at him. "O raves usually last about three days, so I reckon we've got another 26, maybe 28 hours of rut to go. They'll probably put you back out on the floor in about eight hours. If you're lucky, you can get some sleep before then like Jason over there."

There's another alpha to his left, too, a mountain of a man whose chest and arms are covered in Samoan tattoos. It's strangely comforting to know that he's not the only alpha to get suckered in by a pair of fluttering eyes and a drugged drink.

Jared wants to ask what's going on - what's an O rave, how long have the other alphas been there, and what happens afterwards - but his jaw hurts, and his tongue feels fuzzy and swollen from overuse. Moreover, his knot is starting to _ache_ from being so ridiculously hard, and the anonymous O riding him is riding his dick lick a mechanical bull. How is he supposed to sleep through that?

It turns out, Jared discovers, that you can sleep through anything if you're exhausted enough.

* * *

Chris, the other alpha, is off on his estimates but not by much. About 32 hours later, the water in the bottle that Jared's fed tastes funny, and then he's just out. He wakes up naked in an alley with the other two alphas. Whoever dropped them off had a warped sense of humor - Jared's posed with his head in Jason's lap, his mouth drooling on the large alpha's dick, and Chris draped over his ass like they fell asleep while trying to Eiffel tower him. (Jared's money is on Misha.)

As soon as he can get his limbs to work properly, he bolts up and away from the pair and hopes neither of them notice or wake up until he's far away from their knots. Not that it matters. There's an incriminating photo of them on the ground in front of them, with _"Shhhhh"_ written across it in red. Jared gets it. It's not like he exactly wants to brag about the experience. He can barely even look the other alphas in the eyes as they also wake and groggily search to find their scattered clothes in the alley.

Then they skulk away.

His wallet shows up in the mail the next day, no return address. Everything's there - license, money, student ID. And there's something extra, too: a business card. The front is pure black, with a name and an address printed on it in prim white lettering: "The O Spot, 6969 CW Road." The back is pure white, with a note scrawled in pen across it: "Your knot was the belle of the ball, kid. Stop by if you want a repeat - the job's yours, $150 an hour. -JA"

Jared's knot is still stripped red and sore, and his balls have been milked so dry they're shriveled up into nubs. His face is chafed and his lips are chapped. The thought of getting an erection makes him whimper.

He should throw the card away. Call the police. _Something._ For chrissakes, he was drugged, kidnapped, tied up and assaulted by strange Os for days.

What he _shouldn't_ be doing is contemplating the offer.

I mean, sure, he'd get laughed out of any police station for claiming a bunch of omegas overpowered him and played musical chairs on his dick. No one would believe him. If anything, they'd just assume he was bragging... or lying. I mean, it's the plot of every other hackneyed college-Os-gone-wild porn movie ever.

But even so, that's no reason to keep the card.

Besides, even if it's good money... _really_ good money... there are way better ways to make a living as a college student. More respectable ways.

Ways that... don't pay _close_ to that much money an hour.

For something that might be fun in the right circumstances...

He keeps the business card.

Just in case.

* * *

Jensen smiles when he sees the boy standing outside the O Spot two months later, waiting for the bar to open up.

He's known all along that the kid would show.

They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the [following prompt](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/156069.html?thread=47390117#t47390117) from the SPN-kink meme: "Glory hole scenario except it's alpha!Jared strapped down on a bench on his back, his upper body hidden behind a wall, and omegas come to use his knot. The owners of the place give him drugs to simulate a rut and that way he's constantly ready to fuck. Some omegas pay the higher price and play with his cock and balls using various toys. His cock is washed with warm water by a handler if an omega requests a blow job with an "alpha shot" they can drink at the end (which is a treat for omegas). Could be consensual, dub-con or even full non-con.


End file.
